


The time where I begin Halloween in September

by GaybrielMeme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, because halloween day every day, but why not, even though it's september, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaybrielMeme/pseuds/GaybrielMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fucking love halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time where I begin Halloween in September

One spoopy halloween night Sermie Winchester and his brother Dean were at some shitty motel investigating scary monsters.  
"Let's go trick or treating Serm."  
"Dean we are two grown ass men. What the hell is wrong with you."  
"Sam, but you don't understand. I neeeed candy. The baby is craving it."  
"Shut the fuck up. This isn't some mpreg bullshit."  
"Oh, but then how will I get candy? It's not like I can just drive in my fancy car to some fancy store and ge-"  
Dean stood up and ran out the door taking his fancy impalala with him.  
"What a fucking dweeb."  
Muttered Same under his breath.

Three hours later Dean showed up back at the motel.  
"Where the hell have you been? It's been like 2 days you ovenmit."  
"DEMONS SERMY. I FOUND DEMONS. I KILLED THEM AND STOLE THEIR CANDY."  
"Did.. Did you save any for me?"  
"What? No, why would I do that?  
"Why wouldn't you save me candy. What is this Dean?! It's like I don't even matter to youe anymore."  
"Sem. I just wanted you to know, you're my brother and I still love you."  
Dean whispers softly as he boops swam's nose.  
"Merry Christmas you meme loving fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Noot noot


End file.
